The Fellowship Halloween Party!
by Elhina
Summary: What if the Fellowship all went to a Halloween party hosted by Elrond? Only one problem, no one knows what the other people went as! Party Games and more! Please read and Review! Chapter 3 up!
1. The party begins!

*Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I REALLY wish I did own lord of the rings. That would be totally awesome! But then again, I probably wouldn't be writing this then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo looked in the mirror at his brand new Halloween costume. He smiled; 'No one will know who I am in this' he smiled. Lord Elrond had invited a bunch of people to Rivendell for a Halloween party. There was one trick; no one was supposed to tell people what they were going as. Frodo took one last look in the mirror and hopped quickly out of his room and down to the banquet hall where the party was to be held.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is absolutely stunning down here," an unknown girl cooed at Legolas. Legolas gave her a hard stare, trying to figure out who the heck it was. He couldn't, she was faking a Rohan accent but judging by her dark hair he had a feeling she wasn't. She was dressed as a Ranger and her clothes were a bit too baggy. He was completely confused about who she was and was too embarrassed to ask.  
  
Legolas looked up at the decorations. It was strangely eerie and dark in here. Elrond had set up the place to look dark, mystical, and enchanted. The walls were covered in black silk over hung by small spider webs. Legolas could swear he saw spiders crawling all over them, but didn't really want to find out.  
  
Elrond had placed hanging caldrons filled with bright flames all over the place. They gave Legolas the creeps. He starred over to the food table he was too disgusted to even think about. He'd wandered casually over there before and nearly puked. He didn't want to phantom what was in the bowl labeled "Warg Eyes" or in "Sauron Stew" or even "Hobbit Stomach". Legolas had gotten out of there as fast as his legs would carry him and still he didn't think it was fast enough.  
  
There was corner Legolas hadn't gone near- it was labeled "The Haunted Hill." It was a makeshift barrow down with the bones of several different animals about. Legolas had heard it was a haunted house type thing.  
  
He glanced to at the rest of the room, he wished it had better lighting; he could hardly make out the features a person's features unless they were right under a hanging flame basket. He had no idea who any of the people were that he'd run into so far, and he didn't see anyone that looked even remotely like any of the fellowship.  
  
Legolas quickly escaped the girl now starting to almost hang over him. He went quickly in search of someone he actually had met before.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Aragorn screamed out. He was being bomb- barded with people who he didn't know. He could see a thing and he'd promised to meet Arwen near the food- so far, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. Well, he'd THOUGHT he'd seen her, but he'd been wrong every time. "I give up!" He was truly ticked off and tripping over his costume he rambled off to attempt to find SOMEONE who actually knew him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dang it all Merry! This costume is SO huge on me, I look like a balloon!" Pippin cried as he tripped over his feet for the ninth time. He was almost too annoyed to remain in this stupid costume when Merry dragged him on.  
  
"This is going to work. We're going to win best costume and make all those stuck-up jerks making fun of us pay. But first, we need to find someone we know. Any idea what other people are coming as?" Merry looked to Pippin who was dragging slightly behind whining slightly about his costume. Merry scowled and waited for a reply.  
  
"Can we find some place to site first? I'm tired!"  
  
"No, we need to find the rest of the Fellowship. And Elrond, if he doesn't she our costume, we'll never win!"  
  
Slowly the two of them dragged themselves on, helplessly searching through throngs of people, none of whom looked like anyone they knew.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli rambled about looking for a certain blonde elf he needed to make fun of. The elf had dropped some hints over the last week about his costume and from what he'd gathered; it sounded pretty funny. The only thing he'd seen that remotely looked like how he'd pictured Legolas, had turned out to be an unhappy elf being tied to a fake torture table by some lady dressed as witch. He'd moved away from her quickly after he realized that wasn't Legolas and she pulled out some hideous device and it looked like she was actually about to fake a torture.  
  
He looked down at his costume, he couldn't believe it, but he was actually starting to like they way he looked in it. He wandered off still in search of Legolas.  
  
~*~  
  
Boromir looked down at his costume in disbelief. A stupid elf had been flirting with him the other day in Elrond's garden and he couldn't help but take her suggestion for a costume- to please her. And she just totality blew him off! He was so ticked, but he didn't have another costume, and he had promised the rest of the fellowship he'd come. He hoped they wouldn't laugh at him..  
  
That was if he ever managed to FIND them. So far, he'd ran head up to someone he thought was Aragorn and patted him hard on the back. It turned out it wasn't Aragorn but some girl dressed as a Ranger. She'd nearly beaten him up for it.  
  
Arggg, when am I ever going to find those guys! He whined as he continued his slow progress through the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Excuse me sir, have you seen Mr. Frodo?" Sam was frustrated beyond belief at trying to find his master. Frodo hadn't given him a single clue at what he was going to be. They agreed to meet at the entrance but there were some many people here and the lighting was so poor, he could hardly see a thing. And he'd been stepped on four times. Apparently, no one could see him in the dark. Sam very much doubted this, due to the bright colors of his costume.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" He cried, seeing a short head bob up and down. He ran ahead to find a human on their knees dressed as a hobbit. Sam was surprised beyond belief at this; someone had chosen to dress as a hobbit! He was so proud he now found another reason to find Mr. Frodo, but he was getting worried about him, he better hurry up!  
  
~*~  
  
Gandalf looked at Elrond who was laughing his head off. He pouted a bit then turned towards his supposed friend.  
  
"You look like a Dumass," Elrond laughed at Gandalf. He couldn't help but clutch at the table to keep him up. He took one last look at Gandalf and could help but collapse, which he literally did. He was on his knees, laughing his head off by the time Gandalf stormed out.  
  
"I can't believe him, you'd think he'd have SOME respect for me. I mean, com'on! This is not fair" Gandalf mumbled as he entered the banquet hall. "Well, decorated," he remark as he was soon lost in the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that all for this week! Next time, there will be party games and costumes! If you want to send in suggestions for games or for people's costumes, it would be nice! Hehehe. I have an idea what all of them are dressed as, but if you guys send in something better, I can change it! Oh, and it will SO get funnier. I promise!  
  
Oh, and I'm only continuing if I get enough reviews! So please, review!!! Thanks! 


	2. Lembas on a String!

*Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Lord of the Rings or Tolkien, sadly. I also don't own Halloween, but that would be really cool to own too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ARAGORN!!!! LEGOLAS!!! SAM!!!!" Frodo screamed, hoping to find someone that actually resembled one of his friends. He was just being stepped on for a the millionth time when he heard Elrond's voice over the din announcing the first Halloween game of the day: Lembas on a String.  
  
"The object of this game is to successfully eat a lembas cake that is hanging from a string in the air without the use of your limbs," Elrond announced. Frodo heard several of the elves around him begin to gloat about how easy this was going to be. Frodo giggled a little at this, he'd tried it once before with a round fry-cake known as a doughnut and it was pretty hard. He figured he'd at least try and participate.  
  
"People wishing to participate, take your place! For any of our shorter guests, chairs will be provided." Frodo walked up to the hanging lembas cakes and an elf came over to him with a chair.  
  
"MR. FRODO!!!" Frodo turned at hearing Sam's voice and nearly toppled over. Sam was rushing towards him, nearly tripping over his costume.  
  
"Sam? What are you dressed as! Dear Eru! Is that. is that.." Frodo gawked at Sam costume; it looked VERY familiar...  
  
"Yes Mr. Frodo, don't you like it?" Sam remarked finally making his way over to Frodo. 'Nice costume, Mr. Frodo,' Sam though to himself. 'But not what I had expected..'  
  
"It's not that it's just.. Well, um, you look like.." Frodo was cut off by someone rushing over and hugging him hard enough he almost fell over.  
  
"Frodo! I'm so glad I found SOMEONE!" Frodo looked over to see blue eyes starring at him, he suddenly recognized the voice, and it was Arwen.  
  
"Arwen... I.. can't... breathe." Frodo managed, she released him and turned her deadly hug towards Sam who nearly jumped away. "I was looking for Aragorn near the food table and I couldn't find him and.. The food is gruesome! I couldn't stand it!"  
  
"Are you participating, milady?" a lady asked Arwen, who happened to be standing under a lembas cake. She looked up at it and smiled replying that she would.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to begin, but first I must warn you, the lembas have been powdered with sugary flour. Now, the first one to win will get a prize, as will the second and third place winners," Elrond announced to the crowd. Everyone nodded and Elrond shot an arrow as a signal for everyone to begin.  
  
As it turns out, the sugar covering didn't stick too well. Each time your mouth touched the lembas cake hanging from the ceiling, it seemed like a cup of sugar was dumped onto you. Frodo soon found his whole upper body covered in this stuff and it stuck to him like Orcs after a kill. He tried brushing it off to find it embedded itself into his clothes even more. Frustrated, he continued to attempt to munch away at his cake.  
  
The munching proved rather difficult. The cake swung endlessly in the air never allowing him to catch it solidly in his month. Whenever he did, he found it difficult to pull away a piece without the aid of his limbs, which he wasn't allowed to use. He struggled with it cursing continuously under his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
Arwen looked up at her cake. 'How hard could this be' she murmured to herself. She reached her mouth up and it tapped lightly on the cake. She felt like a pound of flour had just been dumped into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered trying to get it out of her mouth. She spit some of it out and it landed on her costume. She sighed and unsuccessfully tried to remove it. Soon, her whole upper body seemed to be covered in a white tint. She frustrated, decided she wanted to win this if she was going to get this dirty during all this.  
  
She reached for they lembas again and found it dumped more sugar on her and she screamed out, loud enough the entire hall turned towards her.  
  
"WAA!" She cried, "This isn't fair!" and she heard collective giggles following her comment. She could see Sam, who was standing next to her, rolling on the floor with laughter. She gave him a hard kick and turned back to her lembas.  
  
Her next attempts gave her no greater success than she had before. She tried again, this time the cake happened to land in her mouth. Triumphant, she pulled hard, dragging the cake down with her teeth and it landed squarely on the front of her costume.  
  
"Sorry, Milady, but your out. You cannot take down the cake," Arwen heard the nearest judge tell her, angry as a warg without food, she stomped off, trying to get all the sugar off her.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas struggled with his own lembas cake as she heard Arwen's outrage across the hall. He didn't feel sorry for her, at least people didn't know who she was. No one knew anyone down here. He could another stab at his cake to find another down pour of sugar.  
  
"Watch out!" He turned to see a fairly short human trying to steal a chair to cheat. He ran into Legolas, making Legolas bump his head on his own cake. The powdered sugar poured itself all over his hair. Legolas let out a scream worse than Arwen's. This was almost too unbelievable. First he wasn't able to eat the #@$% thing and now he was covered in the powder. He threw his hands up and grabbed a knife from his boot (He needed to protect himself you know) and he used to it stab the fry cake and start chewing.  
  
"Milord! You can't do that!" he heard a Judge yelling at him, Legolas had stopped caring. He munched away as the judge continued listing the rules he was breaking. Legolas munched at it quickly and finally finished. He smiled at himself loudly declaring he was done.  
  
"Good job, Milord!" Someone cried. But the judge soon spoilt it all by screaming out how Legolas had cheated. Legolas insisted that he didn't use his limbs; he used a knife. Apparently the judges saw this as the same thing.  
  
"I didn't cheat," Legolas repeated several times. People starred at his powder-covered hair and tunic, amazed that he'd even argue with the judges. "I just bended the rules."  
  
"LEGOLAS!" he heard someone scream, he turned to see Gandalf heading his way. He burst out laughing at the site. He could easily tell it was Gandalf, but that costume... He couldn't help it. "I'm so glad I found you. Oh, did you win?"  
  
"No, apparently the judges think I cheated," Legolas replied, barely able to get the words out without bursting into galls of laughter. He heard the judges arguing behind him. "Just a question, how in Eru's name did you come up with that costume?"  
  
"Oh, do you like?" Gandalf replied, showing it off. Legolas nearly lost his cool, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Um, sure, it's great." Legolas murmured quietly giving up his debate with the judges to laugh at Gandalf instead.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn had heard both Legolas's and Arwen's screams and decided to pretend he didn't know them. He was continuing to eat his lembas, and actually, he wasn't doing to bad, judging by the screams of Arwen and Legolas. Sure, he had a little too much powder on him, but he could live with it, if he won.  
  
He grabbed at the cake with his mouth; he managed a bite out of it. He smiled as he wolfed it down. He continued eating, but it was getting more difficult. The cake was getting lighter and swung farther. He kept getting hit with the cake in the head and the weirdo next to him had leaned his cake on Aragorn's shoulder and was now eating it there. Occasionally, he missed the cake a took a chunk out of Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn had a feeling he was going to need Elrond's healing skills after this was done.  
  
"Argg!" Aragorn cried as the guy took another bite out of his shoulder. Aragorn turned and threw a forceful punch at the man. He hit him again, but the man ducked and Aragorn hit another participant. Soon, a full-fledged fistfight had broken out. The judges were screaming at the fighters saying they were out. Aragorn got ticked at this and started to hit the nearest judge unmercifully.  
  
"A fight! I am sooo here!" Aragorn heard a familiar voice. He looked to see Boromir just before he hit Aragorn so hard he nearly fell into the judge behind him.  
  
"Boromir! It's me, Aragorn!" he cried, his jaw hurting like Sauron had launched an attacked with all his troops on his head. Boromir looked at him, mystified.  
  
"Aragorn? No way, what the $%#@ are you wearing?" he burst out as someone hit him hard in the stomach. He began to fight back without waiting for Aragorn to reply. Aragorn returned to attempting to massacre the guy who now had part of his body in his stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli took a bite out of his cake. "Mmmm," he said to himself. "These are good." He munched getting really ticked off at the fact that he couldn't get the cake in his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" the guy next to him yelled as some angry participant punched him. Gimli recognized the screaming voice of Aragorn, he sighed and decided not to participate in the fight because he really wanted to finish his cake. He went up for another bite, but Aragorn punched him hard.  
  
Gimli saw his cake get knocked off the string. Truly upset, he jumped over to his neighbors and stole his, now focusing on the fact that he was truly hungry and wanted some lembas. "It reminds me of Galadriel..." he thought to himself as he stole several more lembas cakes from people. He heard some people complaining, but he really wasn't too concerned.  
  
Quietly, he went over to the corner and started munching. He looked down at a cake and saw his beard. It looked whiter than his grandfathers. He nearly flipped out and began frantically trying to get it out, nearly dropping his lembas.  
  
~*~  
  
"Merry, I have an idea," Pippin said to his friend, standing next to him, clearly surprised.  
  
"That's something new..." Merry whispered. As Pippin scowled, Merry waited for him to speak.  
  
"I think you should hold the cake for me, then we won't be breaking the rules. They said we couldn't use OUR limbs, they didn't say we couldn't use other people's limbs," Merry looked at his friend with a newfound respect. This might actually work. Merry quickly abandoned his own feeble attempt at eating it, and held Pippin's in place, quickly looking around to see if the judge's were looking. Because of the enormous fight happening over there, the judges were all occupied.  
  
"Quick Pip!" he said as Pippin madly ate at the cake. Finally Merry observed him eat the last bit and Pippin called out that he was done; the judges came running and Merry quickly went back to attempting to eat his own.  
  
"That's not fair!" the guy next to him called. "That other hobbit held it for him!" Pippin smiled a huge smile but didn't deny it.  
  
"It doesn't says anything that we can't use other people limbs in the rules!" Merry called. Even Elrond had problems arguing with that and reluctantly, he told them to come to the stage.  
  
~*~  
  
By this time, there weren't many people left actually trying to eat their cakes. Those that were trying to eat, had ripped them down and were eating them with the use of their hands. Sadly, Elrond acknowledged the only person, well, people, which had finished the cake, Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I'm not so proud to announce, that our winners come from the Shire: Merry and Pippin!" Elrond quickly hand them a LARGE packet of lembas. "Your prize is a life time supply of lembas, straight from Lothlorien! And also, you each receive a free trip to Rivendell when ever you want." Elrond knew he'd truly regret letting them in his house anytime, but had a feeling he couldn't revoke his prize. He quickly shoved them off the stage, ready to escape for a bit before the next game began."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for this week. I was going to tell you someone's costume but it's getting pretty long so I'll save it for next time. Please remember to REVIEW!!! It makes me feel good and I don't want to continue if I don't get a bunch of reviews. Thanks! Oh, and please send in guesses for what you think the characters are dressed as. and ideas for party games! If you need, you can email me at idontcare1434@yahoo.com okay? Thanks!!! 


	3. The maze

*Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters, places, themes, etc. I also don't own Halloween OR any of my games... Sadly. But anyway, continue reading... The rest is more interesting...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merry and Pippin stood on stage beaming. They had won and everyone else had lost. They looked through the crowd, hoping to see the faces of friends; jealous that THEY hadn't won. Instead, they saw a bunch of people they didn't even recognize looking at them.  
  
"You know Pip," Merry said solemnly. "I fancied this would be so much more fun. I thought I'd at least recognize someone." Pippin scanned the crowd again and thought he could see Aragorn's face. But then he noticed it was some girl dressed funny. Pippin sighed his agreement, and listened as Elrond awarded them their prizes.  
  
The lembas was much to the hobbits liking. But they had a feeling that supplying a life-supply for two hobbits wasn't what the elves of Lothlorien had agreed to. Pippin wondered if a hobbit could eat more in their life then an immortal elf, but decided not to ask.  
  
Merry dragged Pippin down the steps from the stage. He wasn't to excited and convinced Merry to go over and investigate the food, instead of participating in the next game. Merry, finally agreed and they headed over there. Pippin was greatly depressed that he still hadn't found any more of his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn looked up at the stage and heard Elrond announce Merry and Pip's names. He starred at their costumes and nearly fell over from laughing. Well, half from that, half from a blow someone had aim at his lower regions. He could hear Boromir beating the heck out of someone to his left. Boromir was letting loose a high-pitched scream that sounded like it might be an ancient war cry of some tortured creature.  
  
Aragorn was still in the mist of the brawl, but was get relatively bored now with beating the now senseless guy who'd bitten him. He tried to signal to merry and Pippin who he was, but they didn't even look his way. He sighed and had to drag Boromir away from the fight as he headed towards the stage to try and catch Merry and Pippin as they got off the stage.  
  
Aragorn finally managed to drag Boromir up there, which had proven more difficult than Aragorn had bargained for. He was fighting Aragorn now to get back to the fight and whining about how Merry and Pippin weren't really even that important. But now that they were finally there, Merry and Pippin seemed to be missing.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo had seen Merry and Pippin win, but they hadn't seen him. Frodo turned to Sam, who was eating a lembas cake.  
  
"Sam! Where did you get that?" Frodo said quickly, he'd seen the food and it wasn't anything like lembas.  
  
"I found it Mr. Frodo, on the floor. But it's still got a fair taste to it." Sam said munching on the cake. Frodo's stomach turned as he pictured Sam finding his morsel. He decided not to partake.  
  
"Good evening again ladies and gentlemen!" Elrond called from the stage. "It's time to begin our next contest. This one is a bit more difficult. We have set up a Halloween maze in the courtyard. Participants will need to find there way through the maze without the help of a map or anyone else. Participants may choose one, and only one, item to bring in with them. And it cannot be a map or any sort of device that would tell you exactly how to get through the maze. First one to reach the finish is the winner."  
  
Everyone starred at him. A maze? Everyone thought, isn't that for kids? How hard can this be? And soon everyone was running to get something they could bring in with him or her to the maze. In five minutes, crowds were gathered around the entrance to the maze with expectant and excited looks on their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know Mr. Frodo," Sam began looking at the maze. "I don't believe this maze is going to be a simple as we think. Maybe we best hang back. We could go round to the exit and wait for our friends to exit. Then we'll have found someone, Mr. Frodo, won't that be nice?"  
  
"Sam, of course it'll be nice to see someone. But I think we should give the maze a shot, I mean it can't be worse than finding our way through Emyn Muil, now can it?"  
  
"We didn't find our way through Emyn Muil, we had some help there, now didn't we."  
  
"Oh, Sam! Don't be such a spoilsport. It's just a Halloween maze," Frodo muttered. He saw Elrond begin to talk again.  
  
"Now, since this is a Halloween maze, I've taken the opportunity to place several 'scary' creatures among the maze. Now, please proceed to the maze."  
  
Sam took a good, long look at the maze. It was made of corn, but the stalks were unusually stiff and straight. They also reached up high and towered over even the elves heads. Sam thought the maze looked dismal and gloomy, portraying a sense of fear. He thought of it as a vile place and wondered if Elrond had decided to place Sauron himself in there as a scare.  
  
"Come along Samwise," Frodo called as he made for the maze. Sam was just about to enter when from behind he heard someone calling. The voices were oddly familiar. In just a moment, Sam saw Merry and Pippin come round the corner rushing to get to the maze.  
  
"Elrond! We want to play too! Please.. Oh, hullo Sam. Where's Frodo?" Pippin called running to the entrance.  
  
"I'm right here," Frodo said. His pals looked at him, they acted liked his costume was unfathomable. Frodo ignored them, "Your costume looks great. We saw you win earlier."  
  
Sam took a look at their costume up close. Merry had Paper Mache hanging off of him in all directions. It was dyed red with tints of blue. His stomach had hard plating, which was the best he could describe it. Pippin had almost the same thing on, but his included a long tail trailing him. The thing that tied them together also made them a very peculiar pair, especially when walking. Sam could see why they had trouble getting here quickly. It was a large pair of wings. Merry and Pippin were dressed as a dragon.  
  
"Really? I think we might win the best costume. Do you think we should enter?" The four hobbits walked slowly off into the maze.  
  
~*~  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" Aragorn watched as Boromir trampled everyone in sight trying to beat the all in getting to the front. Aragorn strolled along behind him. He was following in Boromir's wake. Boromir was doing such a good job off getting in front of people; he was knocking them out in the process. Boromir continued his charge forward.  
  
~*~  
  
Boromir was pumped. His mind was racing, he WAS going to win this race. He could get anyone out of his way, and he had his ranger to help him. Aragorn was supposed to be king, and supposedly he was good at finding his way through things. Oh, yeah, and he'd also grown up here. He could be useful..  
  
He's come to a fork in the road. Elrond had said the exit was due east. "Aragorn!" Boromir called. The ranger came strolling up slowly. Boromir wondered what was wrong with him. Didn't he want to win?  
  
"Aragorn, tell me which way is east," Boromir demanded. Aragorn stuck his finger in his mouth and held it up.  
  
"It's right through that wall, Boromir," He replied. Boromir looked confused.  
  
"Okay, two questions. Why did you hold up your finger to the wind?"  
  
"Oh, I saw some Rohan do that, I thought it looked cool. I just felt like it really."  
  
"Umm, next question," Boromir now looked like he was going to explode. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EAST IS THROUGH THE WALL!!!"  
  
"I mean, you can't just go by direction in mazes. Elrond won't have made it that easy. You have to go around things," Aragorn almost laughed as Boromir's face turned a deep red then a deep purple. Boromir screamed in rage then his face twisted evilly. He had come up with a plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Gandalf looked over at the maze. Gandalf had been invited by Elrond to watch the race through the maze from a crow's nest. Gandalf could see the whole race from here. But, he was almost sad he'd accepted. Elrond couldn't keep himself from laughing every two seconds. Elrond was clutching the side of the rail and tears were rolling out of his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you had the guts to wear that, Gandalf," Elrond burst out, taking another opportunity to snicker at Gandalf's costume. Gandalf decided to ignore him.  
  
Gandalf studied the maze. There was some guy arguing with someone next to a wall. He wondered what that was about. He could see two short people and what looked like a wad of paper walking over a bunch of unconscious people. He also saw some girl looking at a corner- she appeared to be looking for something. He sighed as Elrond broke into another fit of laughter.  
  
"I can cope with Saruman, but this, this is too much," Gandalf muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli was marching through the maze slowly. He wanted to make sure nothing tried to scare him. Gimli was actually afraid of things jumping out at him. He'd once confided this to Legolas. Legolas still laughed at it whenever it was mentioned. He trudged on slowly.  
  
Gimli starred at the three cross roads in front of him. He didn't know which way. Suddenly, Gimli noticed a piece of black fabric in the cornstalks in front of him. He could feel his heart start racing- it was directly in the middle of the crossroads. No matter which road he chose, it could come after him. Slowly he backed up to the path where he had come from. He turned and started to run.  
  
Gimli could hear its footsteps behind him. He ran all out but tripped on the edge of his costume. He turned to see a dark shape coming towards him. He screamed, loud.  
  
"Gimli.." A deep voice called out. Gimli screamed again. It was then he heard the chuckling from within. Suddenly, he saw a face. Legolas was laughing his head off.  
  
"You scream like a girl!" He laughed! Gimli looked in disbelief at his friend. He was staggering and weaving all over the path. "I thought you were kidding when you told me you were afraid of people jumping out at you but you were as scared as an orc when it's starring at Aragorn. I can't." He trailed off, Gimli suddenly asked the question that was burning in his mind.  
  
"Legolas, are you drunk? Well, no, I mean how much did you drink?" Legolas starred dumbly at the question.  
  
"Umm, I can't remember. I might 'ave had a little too much after I lost the doughnut game. I. I wanted to win!" He burst into tears and he feel over. He tried to get back up but he started talking first "Gimli, I never knew you had a twin! Introduce him to me!"  
  
Gimli just couldn't help but stare- Legolas was drunker than Gimli and all of his relatives had ever been- combined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now. I'll try and update this weekend. But till then, you'll just have to wait. I'll finish up the maze next time, and hopefully I'll have time to tell you another costume. Until then, go read some more Tolkien!!!! 


End file.
